


Kinktober 2019 Yahtzee

by Raithwin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Foncest, I've Got Four Lists I've Combined for Interesting Combos, Kinks and Pairings Added with Chapters, M/M, Other, first time doing kinktober, woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin
Summary: Kinktober 2019! This is my first time participating so let's have fun and here we go! Kinks and pairings will be the chapter labels because fuck yeah.





	Kinktober 2019 Yahtzee

**Author's Note:**

> So, Kinktober. First time. I found a bunch of lists and kinda yahtzee'd them together. Made some interesting combos. I'll pick out of each days combo to write with and yeah! Should be fun.

If there was one thing Sans had to say was his favorite about the Surface, it would be a hard call. There were a lot of things he liked about life up here. If he weren’t too lazy he could go on for days about all the things up here he liked. But if forced to choose right now, it would be Papyrus’s discovery of gyms. He had been utterly enamored by the notion of a place where one could spend time training the body and all the ways offered to do just that. He had signed up for one almost immediately. Sans had gone with exactly twice. Once to sign up, though he warned Papyrus it wasn’t really his thing, and again just to assuage Papyrus.

That second time had been rather…enlightening. Not in that Sans discovered a workout he liked, that would be a blatant lie. No, what he’d learned was that watching Papyrus work out was _fucking hot_. Sans had become almost instantly distracted by watching Papyrus lift weights, stretch, and go through a routine that had a healthy sheen of sweat glistening on his bones. And if that wasn’t enough, Papyrus, after asking Sans in a concerned voice if he was thirsty (Sans still laughed about that), had dragged Sans to watch him during his kick boxing class! Which Papyrus apparently did in his full ecto body to ‘more accurately follow along with the instructor.’ Sans hadn’t lasted long.

He’d fled the little studio before fifteen minutes had passed and taken a quick short cut to the changing rooms where he’d forced himself to stand under a freezing spray in the showers. He’d managed to mostly calm himself down by the time Papyrus’s class had ended but that only lasted as long as it took Papyrus to find him. When Papyrus had come running up to Sans, still flushed and sweaty and in his full ecto body, Sans had felt a magic flush bright on his checks while more magic dropped rapidly into his pelvis. It was a fight to keep it from forming into anything while Papyrus fussed and scolded him for vanishing. Needless to say, Sans had jumped Papyrus as soon as they got home. That was his favorite type of exercise anyways.

Since then, Sans had avoided the gym. He wasn’t sure he would be able to make it through another one of Papyrus’s workouts. Also he might get kicked out if he just sat on machines staring. People were weird like that. The only sad thing was that Papyrus insisted on showering at the gym after he worked out. So Sans had never gotten to experience that glorious vision again outside of his own fantasies. It came up a lot there. One could say he was still _thirsty_ from that workout.

So it was pretty understandable how utterly thrilled Sans had been when Papyrus had told him his plans for that day, which they both had off, was to run to the gym, work out, and run back home. He claimed the gym, some two miles away, wasn’t far and that it was a good warm up. Sans had wormed his way out of joining, for the aforementioned inability to make it through the routine in a decent state, by agreeing to do a few small chores. So far, he’d cleaned the dishes from breakfast, fed pet rock, and swept a bit. And napped of course. At least until a text woke him.

_[Be home soon!]_

Sans woke up quickly at that, sitting up and staring at the front door, praying to anyone willing to listen to grant him the glorious vision from his dream.

_‘Please, please, please…’_

It didn’t take long for the sound of running feet to come pounding up to the door which was thrown open exuberantly.

“I’M HOME, SANS!” Papyrus called, “OH! THERE YOU ARE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Sans was grinning so hard his cheeks might actually be in danger of cracking and a bright blue flush was spreading on his cheeks. There stood Papyrus, in his crop top and short shorts, full sculpted ecto body still summoned with sweat glistening everywhere. He looked…Sans scrambled for a good description. He looked fucking _delicious_! That was it. Absolutely, deliciously, sexy.

“m’ good, bro. real good,” Sans managed to say in a surprisingly steady voice.

Papyrus gave him a skeptical look, posing with a hand on his hip and cupping his chin, “WELL, IF YOU ARE SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT, I NEED TO SHOWER. THEN I CAN MAKE A PROPER AFTER WORKOUT MEAL!”

Papyrus closed the door and started to walk towards the stairs.

“whoa, hey, paps!”

Sans scrambled around off the couch and quickly shortcut in front of Papyrus. Papyrus stopped with a curious look.

“YES, SANS?”

“real quick, I want ya to help me with one last work out. bit a cardio.”

Papyrus perked up, eye lights shining, “YOU WISH TO WORK OUT?! I WILL GLADLY HELP! WHAT DID YOU REQUIRE OF ME?”

Sans flopped down on the floor, on his back and pointed to Papyrus.

“you, sit here.”

Sans pointed to his face, opening his teeth to let his tongue run suggestively along them.

“_sans_ the cute shorts,” he finished in a deepening purr.

“SANS! THAT, BUT…”

Papyrus had flushed a lovely shade of orange, seemingly unable to focus on being annoyed about the pun with what sans had just demanded.

“THAT IS NOT EVEN A PROPER WORK OUT!” he tried to protest.

“sure it is. cardio and stretching,” Sans countered.

Papyrus sputtered, “BUT…BUT I’M STILL SWEATY AND DIRTY FROM EXERCISE!”

Sans leered at him, licking his teeth again, “oh, yeah~ seems like the perfect time to me. get down here pretty bones.”

Papyrus buried his face in his hands for a moment, peaking at Sans between his fingers. When Sans beckoned again, Papyrus made a muffled little sound of exasperation.

“YOU ARE TERRIBLE,” he said, voice laced with amusement.

“one a’ my charms,” Sans answered promptly.

Papyrus chuckled at that before lowering his palms, sockets becoming lidded, “INDEED, WELL, I SUPPOSE I SHOULD HELP YOU WITH YOUR ‘WORKOUT’ SHOULDN’T I, DEAR BROTHER?”

He reached down to slide his little exercise shorts sensually down his shapely legs while Sans watched eagerly. Sans couldn’t think of a witty comment. He was so thirsty, watching the shorts slide over sculpted, magical orange thighs and calf that he couldn’t seem to form words. His hazy eye lights followed the skimpy fabric down before trailing back up as Papyrus straightened, watching his body flex.

“NYEHEH! I SEE YOU APPRECIATE ALL MY HARD WORK AT THE GYM, SANS,” Papyrus said in a teasing tone.

“you have no idea,” Sans breathed.

Papyrus laughed and flushed again before stepping closer, straddling Sans skull. Sans reached up to run his hands over the damp, firm ecto of Papyrus’s calves, loving the way the magically created muscles felt. He pressed and massaged Papyrus’s calves, watching the way it lightly gave under his fingers. Papyrus hummed at the sensation.

“Sans,” he called, voice quieter but no less powerful.

Sans eye lights snapped up to his brother’s face to see Papyrus smiling mischievously. As Sans watched, Papyrus ran his hands slowly down his chest and abs to his pelvis, sliding to meet between his thighs. Papyrus gasped and moaned softly before drawing his hands back again, letting his fingers catch and spread the lips of his newly formed mound.

“Is This What You Want?”

Sans just barely managed to rumble out an affirmative answer.

“Well Then, Let’s Start Your Workout,” Papyrus said, kneeling down to sit squarely on Sans’s face.

Sans eye lights flicked briefly to hearts as he breathed in the heady scent of Papyrus’s already damp pussy mixed with his post work out scent.

_‘Oh, FUCK, YES.’_

Sans was in absolute heaven! Already, his own magic with hard and eager in his shorts, but he was savoring this rare treat first! Almost reverently, he brought his tongue up to run lightly between the slightly parted folds. Above him, Papyrus made a little groan of encouragement.

“Th…That’s Good! Warm Up First, Mhmm!”

Oh, this was too good. Papyrus was still running with the whole work out thing. Seriously or not, now Sans had the need to not only eat Papyrus out like a monster starved, but see how long Papyrus could keep talking.

Bringing his hands up again, Sans began running them along Papyrus’s lower back, pausing occasionally to knead at his ass. At the same time, he began running his tongue slowly but firmly in a circuit around Papyrus’s slit. On the fifth repetition of this he broke the pattern to circle at Papyrus’s clit, pressing firmly on the little nub. Papyrus twitched hard.

“Ahh! OH! N-Not Too Fast.”

He was still trying but Sans could see, when he glanced up, that it wouldn’t take much to derail him. Papyrus was always particularly sensitive to being given head like this. Sans wasn’t sure why but he knew he sure as hell enjoyed it too. There was something unbelievably arousing to having Papyrus sitting on his face moaning and shaking with pleasure.

Sans moaned himself at the thought of it and dragged his tongue down along Papyrus’s slit, tasting just a hint of his magic fluids. Oh~ that was the way. He tilted his skull back a little and lapped firmly back up along the same path, letting his tongue press into Papyrus’s entrance and groaning at the flavor that met his tongue.

“Nyah! You H-H-Have CerTAInly! Done This Work Out Before~!” Papyrus gasped, volume jumping as Sans flicked his tongue over the clit once again.

Sans grinned at that and started drawing patterns with quick, firm strokes of his tongue, feeling Papyrus’s thighs tense and tremble. He certainly had done this work out before! Whenever he could get his way cool trainer to sit on him, which admittedly usually didn’t need much convincing. Sans hummed and flattened his tongue against Papyrus’s pelvis, pressing closer so he could lap repeatedly along Papyrus’s lips in broad strokes, knowing how much the tingling warmth excited his brother.

“GAH! SANS, OHHHH~!!” Papyrus cried out, body trembling hard.

Sans watched eagerly as Papyrus arched, hands scrambling for purchase on the floor near Sans’s hips. Sans couldn’t see his expression in that position, but he could imagine it pretty well. His sockets would be nearly closed with pleasure and his tongue would be curling out past his teeth as he gasped open mouthed. Sans groaned, making Papyrus jump and rock his hips, grinding his pussy down against Sans’s face. Sans groaned again and held his tongue firm as Papyrus, babbling now but still sounding suspiciously like he was trying to say something about a work out, rocked against his face.

Sans let Papyrus ride him for a few moments, hardly needing to move his tongue, and enjoyed the feel of his lower back flexing against his hands as he moved. There was some real power in those muscles. No wonder it felt so good when he bottomed when Papyrus had this kinda strength! Sans shuttered, his dick throbbing hard. Damn, but how was his bro this fucking amazing?!

“Sans! Sans, Please!”

Sans sockets flew open wide, that pleading shooting straight to his cock. His hands clamped down on Papyrus’s hips and he pressed his mouth up as close as he could so his tongue could delve into Papyrus. Papyrus let out a startled shout of pleasure before moaning loudly as Sans’s tongue pressed firmly against his walls. Sans drew his tongue back before pushing it in again, rolling it and then curling it up to press against a spot he could just reach with his tongue.

“NYAAAH! S-SAAAANSSS, OHHHH!”

Papyrus abruptly fell forward, hunching over Sans with an wonderfully debauched look on his face. One of his hands cradled the back of Sans’s skull, trying to press his even closer as Papyrus tried to roll his hips. Sans tightened his grip and opened his mouth wider, tilting his skull so his teeth could rub against Papyrus’s neglected clit as the tip of his tongue stroked repeatedly over that elusive little spot.

“SANS!!! AHHHA, NYAH! Y-YEA, THAT, YOUUU…OHHH~ YES, YES, F-FUCK!”

Sans moaned hard, his bones rattling with pleasure and need. Papyrus actually swore! That always did pretty amazing things for Sans. Almost as much as hearing his name moaned like that. Papyrus must be getting close. Sans pulled his skull back a little so he could drag his tongue out of Papyrus and circle his clit with it, pressing it firmly down against the bone. Papyrus gasped and swore again, hips vibrating under Sans’s bruising grip.

“PLEASE! CLOSE, SAAAANS, PLEA-AHH!”

Sans thrust his tongue back into Papyrus, running it firmly up along the top of his quivering walls. Papyrus clenched around him with a shout and release suddenly, drenched Sans’s tongue and open mouth. Sans moaned hard, swallowing what he could and drawing his tongue back once he was able to lick up what ran down his cheeks.

“T-That Was…Quite A Work Out,” Papyrus panted above him, still shuttering.

In a flash, Sans rolled them over and kicked off his shorts, crawling up between Papyrus’s spread thighs to press his aching cock against Papyrus’s still twitching pussy.

“it isn’t over yet,” he growled, “now it’s my turn for cardio.”


End file.
